Duplicate Hotel Hangout
This article is about the episode. If you want to see the article about the book with the same name, see Hotel Hangout (Novel) '''Hotel Hangout' is the first episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the second episode produced. The episode starts when two twins enter in the Tipton Hotel, Zack & Cody, who lives in the Tipton because their mother is a singer in the Hotel, they will be in their first day of Middle School, and they do two new friends, but when they told to one of them, Drew, it will be a party in the Hotel, they come popular and lose their new friends. Meanwhile, the Tipton's manager, Mr. Moseby see the Tipton heiress, London Tipton, is with low grades in Maths, so when he see the candy-girl, Maddie, has good skills with the Maths, he hires her to help London. Episode Summary We are introduced to 12-year-old identical twins Zack Martin and Cody Martin whose mom (Carey Martin) is the new headline singer at the extremely fancy Tipton Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts. The family live in a suite on the 23rd floor of the hotel. As the 'new guys' they have trouble making friends at their new school, with only two outcasts being friendly; Tapeworm, a tall boy who is a math genius, and Max, a girl who dresses like a boy but who can dance fantastically. The boys decide to take her to their suite in the hotel in order to teach their mom some moves. When other students learn that they live at the Tipton they all want to hang out with the twins. Soon dozens of students start showing up and the hotel is overrun by pre-teens. The boys come to realize that all of the kids like them only because of the benefits of the hotel, and recognize Tapeworm and Max as their only true friends. Max and Tapeworm end up as the ones hurt in all this. Maddie, the beautiful teenage candy counter girl at the hotel, reluctantly agrees to tutor London, the daughter of the owner of the hotel chain, in math in return for advice on how to ask out boys. Maddie goes out with Lance the hotel lifeguard and discovers that, although he is cute, he is also pretty dim and is obsessed with talking about water and nothing else. First Appearance * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin * Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick * Brenda Song as London Tipton * Phill Lewis as Marion Moseby * Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin * Adrian R'Mante as Esteban Ramírez * Alyson Stoner as Max * Dennis Bendersky as Tapeworm * Aaron Musicant as Lance Fishman * Estelle Harris as Muriel Memorable Quotes * "Why don't you guys invite some friends over from school?" - Carey Martin. * "His name is Tapeworm, and he's our friend.....and so is the other dweeb." - Zack Martin. * "The kind you get when you can eat 20 hot dogs in 2 minutes." - Max. * "Wow! When I get an A+ all I get is an extra slice of pie." - Maddie Fitzpatrick. * "Mom said we're not supposed to get into peer pressure. " - Cody Martin. Trivia *This episode differs from later episodes in the season. Repetition In Mr. Tipton Comes to Visit, the scene when Cody and Zack was talking about who of them will be told Drew he has to leave the Hotel (with all his mates); also, when Esteban was in the stairs. Gallery Hotel Hangout (Screenshot 1).jpg Hotel Hangout (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)